Football League Championship 2013-14
| biggest_away_win = Barnsley 0–4 Wigan Athletic Millwall 1–5 Derby County Barnsley 1–5 Watford Leeds United 1–5 Bolton Wanderers | highest_scoring = Derby County 4–4 Ipswich Town Leicester City 5–3 Bolton Wanderers Reading 7–1 Bolton Wanderers | prev_season = 2012-13 | next_season = 2014-15 }} The 2013–14 Football League Championship (referred to as the Sky Bet Championship for sponsorship reasons) is the tenth season of the Football League Championship under its current title, the twenty-first season under its current league division format and will mark the 125th anniversary of the Football League's inaugural season. The season started on 3 August 2013 and finished on 3 May 2014, with all matches on the final day kicking off simultaneously. Changes from last season Team changes The following teams have changed division since the 2012–13 season. To Championship Promoted from League One * AFC Bournemouth * Doncaster Rovers * Yeovil Town Relegated from Premier League * Queens Park Rangers * Reading * Wigan Athletic From Championship Relegated to League One * Bristol City * Peterborough United * Wolverhampton Wanderers Promoted to Premier League * Cardiff City * Crystal Palace * Hull City Rule changes Changes to the Championship's financial fair play system allow clubs: * Acceptable losses of £3 million during the 2013–14 season (down from £4 million during the 2012–13 season) * Acceptable shareholder equity investment of £5 million during the 2013–14 season (down from £6 million during the 2012–13 season). * Sanctions for exceeding the allowances take effect from the set of accounts relating to the 2013–14 season which are due to be submitted on 1 December 2014. Teams Of the 24 participating teams, eighteen remain following the 2012–13 Football League Championship. They are joined by three teams promoted from the 2012–13 Football League One and three relegated from the 2012–13 Premier League. On 20 April 2013, Bournemouth were promoted to the Championship after Brentford's 1–1 draw with Hartlepool. A week later, Doncaster were promoted as champions of League One after scoring a late goal against Brentford. This pushed Bournemouth down to second place. On 19 May, Yeovil Town won promotion by beating Brentford in the 2013 Football League One play-off Final. On 28 April 2013, Queens Park Rangers and Reading were both relegated from the Premier League after a goalless draw against each other. On 14 May, Wigan Athletic were relegated from the Premier League after a 4–1 defeat at Arsenal. Team overview Stadia and locations Source: Football Ground Guide. Personnel and sponsoring * 1 According to current revision of List of English Football League managers Managerial changes League table Play-offs Results Season statistics Top scorers # - includes 2 goals in the play-offs Penalties #- includes 1 penalty in the play-offs Hat-tricks * 4 Player scored 4 goals Scoring *First goal: Danny Ings for Burnley against Bolton Wanderers (3 August 2013) *Fastest goal: 15 seconds, David Goodwillie for Blackpool against Derby County (8 April 2014) *Widest winning margin: 6 goals **Sheffield Wednesday 6–0 Leeds United (11 January 2014) **Reading 7–1 Bolton Wanderers (18 January 2014) *Highest scoring game: 8 goals **Derby County 4–4 Ipswich Town (1 October 2013) **Leicester City 5–3 Bolton Wanderers (29 December 2013) **Reading 7–1 Bolton Wanderers (18 January 2014) *Most goals scored in a match by a single team: 7 goals **Reading 7–1 Bolton Wanderers (18 January 2014) *Most goals scored in a match by a losing team: 3 goals **Leicester City 5–3 Bolton Wanderers (29 December 2013) **Blackburn Rovers 4–3 Wigan Athletic (3 May 2014) Abandoned games *Charlton Athletic 1–3 Doncaster Rovers (24 August 2013) ~ Charlton Athletic 2–0 Doncaster Rovers (Replay) *Sheffield Wednesday 0–1 Wigan Athletic (18 December 2013) ~ Sheffield Wednesday 0–3 Wigan Athletic (Replay) Monthly awards 2013-14